


A Friend in Need

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Friend in Need

"Sorry to hear it didn't work out." Ron lifted his glass and Harry clinked his against it.

"Thanks." Harry finished his pint and started on another.

"Harry?" Hermione put her hand on his arm, her thumb brushing his wrist. "We're here for you."

He looked from her hand to her face and then toward Ron who appeared utterly fascinated by the ring of condensation on the table. 

"Ron?" he asked.

Ron looked at him, then reached out and squeezed Harry's hand. "Whatever you need, mate."

Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder and he heaved a sigh, tension melting away.


End file.
